smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Directory
This is the list of all the episodes in thier correct Saga. Mecha Sonic's Reign Saga The first saga, where Mecha Sonic tries to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Episodes: *Ep 1: Bowser Returns- Bowser returns to kidnap Peach, but this time try to defeat Mario once and for all *Ep 2: The Warriors from Another World- Kirby and Meta Knight appear and save Mario from Bowser, Bowser lands on top of a Chaos Emerald after Mario throws him *Ep 3: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds- King Dedede, Sonic and Shadow appear and the team set of to gather the Chaos Emeralds *Ep 4: The Threat- Mecha Sonic attacks Yoshi after he finds a Chaos Emerald, Mecha Sonic, with two Emeralds in hand, crosses paths with Marx *Ep 5: Problem at Yoshi's Island- Troubles have occurred on Yoshi's Island, the heroes check it out, only to see the Smithy Gang have invaded the island and have found a power source to bring Smithy to power, a Chaos Emerald *Ep 6: Big Brawl- After learning that the Smithy Gang are in possession of a Chaos Emerald, they prepare to fight, but a disturbance of Koopatrols arrive with Army Hammer Bro, who Bowser has entrusted his emerald with, the now four teams fight, but are intervened by Mecha Sonic, who kills off the Smithy Gang with little effort (Apparently using two percent of his power) he takes thier emerald, but fails to acquire the Koopa's emerald *Ep 7: The Great Pipe Maze- The heroes discover that the next Chaos Emerald is in the Great Pipe Maze, but are again attacked by Mecha Sonic *Ep 8: Minus One- The heroes stumble upon the Minus World and are trapped in it with friends Goombella and Kolorado, the next Chaos Emerald and Mecha Sonic, the Axem Rangers also stumble into the Minus World after tracking a source of power, and see themselves in a battle against, both the Heroes and Mecha Sonic *Ep 9: The Great Escape- The heroes defeat Mecha Sonic and take his Chaos Emeralds, they escape the Minus World thanks to Kolorado's watch, unfortunately Mecha Sonic also escapes *Ep 10: Subcon Seige- After escaping the Minus World with 4 of the Chaos Emeralds, they find that the next Chaos Emerald is there (But little did they know that Army Hammer Bro was here with it, the heroes manage to catch up with Army Hammer Bro, but it turns out that he was there supporting the Koopa Troop to get Wart's army in thier force *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror- The heroes leave Subcon and find that the next emerald is somewhere in Grass Land, they find a group of Sockops surrounding a mirror, they get rid of the Sockops and search around the mirror, Kirby glares at it, he then remembers that the mirror is in fact the Amazing Mirror, they all enter, meanwhile, in an unknown dark place, a single eye opens up after seeing a vision of Kirby, it then flies off with two other dark beings *Ep 12: Flashbacks- Whilst searching the Mirror World, the heroes encounter Shadow Kirby, Kirby's Mirror World counterpart, they head off to Carrot Castle, where trouble has recently stirred up at, Meta Knight and Shadow however split from the group and travel to Mustard Mountain, where they decide to talk about thier pasts, they notice an army of Shy Guys, led by General Guy, heading towards Carrot Castle, they decide to warn the others, who are exploring Carrot Castle *Ep 13: Darkness Always Matters- Meta Knight and Shadow make it to Carrot Castle in time to warn the heroes of the attack, but Mega Titan suddenly appears and attacks them, hoping to stop them from finding the Chaos Emerald, Stuffwell, looking shocked, is suddenly kidnapped by the Shy Guys, but are attacked by Meta Knight, Shadow and Dedede, but the dark being from Episode 11 appears and reveals itself to be Dark Matter, the other two beings are Dark Nebula and Dark Meta Knight, they then attack, the heroes then suddenly get help from a Shy Guy named Bill *Ep 14: Escaping the Mirror World- The heroes find the Chaos Emerald and decide to flee, Mega Titan and General Guy then help Dark Matter, the heroes manage to escape, but Shadow Kirby decides to stop Dark Matter by standing at the foot of the Amazing Mirror, but Meta Knight tells him that there is no time to act as a hero and pulls him through the mirror, they then return to Peach's castle using Meta Knigh's ability of flight, Kirby's Warpstar and Shadow Kirby's Warpstar, Shadow Kirby and Bill decide to stay there for the time being, knowing they'll be safe, it turned out that Dark Matter escaped *Ep 15: Enter the Halberd *Ep 16: The Axem Rangers Return *Ep 17: Marx Attacks *Ep 18: Into Smithy's Fortress *Ep 19: Beating Smithy *Ep 20: Scrapyard Seven *Ep 21:Setting the Score on Bowser *Ep 22: The Tournament Begins *Ep 23: Dark Matter Returns *Ep 24: Champion Metallix *Ep 25: Final Chaos Beanbean Journey Saga Character Debuts: *Prince Peasly *Super Yaridovich *Drawcia *Queen Bean *Lady Lima Episodes: Ep 1:'' Marx Appears'' Ep 2: Chaos Emeralds Scatter Ep 3: Finding the First Three Emeralds Ep 4: Departure for Beanbean Ep 5: Borderline Ep 6: Tolstar's Toll Ep 7: Ep 8: Ep 9: Ep 10: Ep 11: Ep 12: Ep 13: Ep 14: Ep 15: Ep 16: Ep 17: Ep 18: Ep 19: Ep 20: Ep 21:'' Capture at Joke's End'' Ep 22: Tortured Ep 23: Marx Soul Ep 24: Battle Above Joke's End Ep 25: Return to Mushroom Kingdom LittleBigPlanet Saga The third saga, where the heroes must team up with Sackboy and the Alliance to save the Mushroom World and Craftworld from the evil Negativitron, Bowser, Smithy, Super Yaridovich and Dark Matter Character Debuts: *Rosalina *Sackboy *Larry da Vinci *Avalon Centrifuge *Clive *Victoria von Bathysphere *Eve *Dr Herbert Higginbotham *Sackbot *The Negativitron Death Egg II Saga The final saga. (episodes being planned).